Kenji Kishimoto & Kaiya Harumishu Saga
by Kenji Kishimoto
Summary: Kenji Kishimoto & Kaiya Harumishu Saga
1. Introduction to the Saga

A little about the story

Kenji Kishimoto is based off me

Kaiya Harumishu is based on a friend of mine

I was bored when I wrote it

It is not real in any of the episodes

I may make it into a amv on youtube

It is a saga will have more sagas later on

Story line is based on randomness

If you like it so far the I will continue with it if not I will delete

Feel free to give some ideas of your own for any story please just use my other page.

Kenji Kishimoto & Kaiya Harumishu Saga

Characters

Good Evil

Naruto Uzumaki Orochimaru

Sakura Haruno Kabuto

Kakashi Hatake Uchiha Itachi

Temari Kenji kishimoto

Gaara Kaiya Harumishu

Lady Tsunade Deidara

Shizune Tobi

Neji Pain

Hinata Conan


	2. Chapter 1: Invasion in Hidden Sound

Chapter 1 Invasion in Hidden Sound

It was a dark night. Where they went destruction would soon follow as they worked their way to the Land of Sound, where their rein of terror would soon end. They soon came upon an open field to rest for a while. When the crack of day came everyone saw who they were in the thick shade of the cedar oak tree nearby. "Lord Kishimoto & Lady Kaiya", they screamed in shock. "What are the defenders of the Hidden Mist and Hidden Ice villages doing here?" They asked patiently but with no response from either of the two. Soon the two got up and with such ease destroyed the lot of them. A moment passed when they saw a small child that resented their approach. Then Lord Kishimoto grabbed his arm so tight you could almost here it crackle under the force. Lord Kishimoto asked him, "Where are your mother and father?" The boy didn't answer, just stared blankly at his parent's dead corpses in the bloody field. Then ran to them crying "Mother father don't die please don't die. Don't leave me alone with these madmen." Lord Kishimoto grabbed the kid by the waist & set him down on a rock and asked the little boy "Where are we at?" "Don't worry were not going to hurt you, please speak" Looking away from the man he said" you are at the capitol of the Land of Sound sir." "No need to be so formal child we are here to help." "We have been assigned to kill Orochimaru for the people." So dry up those tears child and save them for the funeral of your mom & dad.

-Later that week- So we finally made it Kaiya to Orochimaru's lair. Are you ready to go inside? "Yes!" She said in a hurry, already halfway to the hideout.

.


	3. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Delay

Chapter 2 Unexpected Delay

"Ready to go inside?" "Yes!" She said in a hurry, already half way to the hideout. As they approached the canyon side base they spotted a figure on the top. It was a tall, dark haired man who looked very angry. Swaying his long sword about in frustration as he attacked the pretend target. As they moved closer the figure became similar. In a hurry like usual Lady Kaiya rushed to see who the person was. Asking him, "Who are you?" Tapping her foot as she waited. The man said, "Who are you?" She answered, "Lady Kaiya defender of Hidden Mist. Now I ask again, who the heck are you?" "My name is Uchiha Sasuke Defender of Hidden Sound." He said as he slowly drew his sword toward her. He then said, "Beat it before I kill you." And she then moved closer "Give it your all." She said hostilely. He swung his blade upward and down were it stopped halfway. It was stopped about 3 inches from her head by a thin narrow blade that belonging to Lord Kishimoto. "Stop it now Kaiya we're only here to kill Orochimaru not Sasuke." "So you want to kill my master do you well then die."Sasuke said as he prepared his blade to release the lightening blade (chidori as used in the show and book). Lord Kishimoto also preparing his blade for his infamous ice style crystal summoning art of the 1000 dragons. (It's a transformation justu that turns his blade into a dragon, also note that he wields kangeshanto blade of the mist which has it's our personality.) In a flare of sparks sasuke fell back & Kangeshanto half destoryed. Kangeshanto now even angrier at sasuke then his own master decides to destroy the insolent little brat. Then in another flare of sparks Kangeshanto was destroyed.

"Bravo Sasuke you really are worthy of being the defender of Hidden Sound. But I am defender of Hidden Ice as well as its Kazekage. And you cannot win this battle my friend." "Kangeshanto come to me!" He yelled aloud. And now he had become part of his own blades appearance. Now with more annoyance he decided to use Ice style twin black dragon fist. Sasuke countered with Fire style fire dragon phoenix. Sasuke would soon run out of breath and Lord Kishimoto still had plenty of time left. Neither gave a inch, with their attacks growing weaker and weaker by the second. Then the impatient Kaiya drew a kunai and ended Sasukes trouble. "Can we move on now?" She asked as if she did nothing wrong. "Fine! Lets go then." "See yah Sasuke!" She said sarcastically.

Moving further along they encountered and defeated the Sound village 4, and many different guards' that Orochimaru experimented on. Each one seemed to be of a different clan or family. Then they saw Kabuto the Sound Village medic ninja whom was Junín rank. Kaiya squirmed her way to victory and left Kabuto dead, or so she thought, as she walked to the next room. Now they were face to face with the big snake him self Orochimaru. Kaiya asked for the ring but he refused. Now an epic battle was going to emerge, who will win and who will lose?

-To Be Continued-


End file.
